chou is forced to have sex
by turtlemaniac
Summary: the turtles and splinter want sex so with no girls in their life they decide to pick one off of the streets


**Chou is kidnapped by the turtles and splinter for use as a sex whore**

one day Chou was walking through the streets when she was suddenly pulled into an alleyway and she saw a giant rat and giant turtles and she said "you guys are the teenage mutant ninja turtles and splinter arent you?" and splinter said "that is right" and Chou said "i'm like your biggest fan what are you doing with yourselves today?" and they said "we're looking for a girl to have sex with" then Chou said "i'll let you get back to your search then" and then leo said "i believe we just found the perfect girl" and Chou said "who?"and they all just looked at her so Chou said "whoa not me i dont want to have sex with you guys it would ruin my worship and heroic thoughts of you" then splinter said "well you are the girl we have been looking for so we will be taking you to our home and we will have sex with you" then donny used drugs to knock Chou out. when she woke up she was in a strange room so she looked around and saw the mutant family looking at her then she realised she was naked and tied to a bed but then splinter came over and raped her and then all the turtles raped her and this continued for the next month with the whole family raping her twice a day.

a month after chou was first kidnapped she missed her period and felt sick so when splinter came in to fuck her she said "please splinter i missed my period this month and i feel sick i think i'm pregnant" then splinter said "i will have donatello check you" so donny came in and tested Chou then he said "yep she's pregnant let her up father we cant fuck her again" so splinter untied the chains holding Chou to the bed and said "you may go if you wish" then Chou said "but i cant go to the surface pregnant with one of you fives baby no-one ever sees you i might get taken so they could have the baby" then splinter said "that is true would you like to stay with us?" and Chou said "yes please can i have my clothes?" and splinter said "we got rid of them but we will get you new clothes" then the turtles went out and got Chou more clothes and when she was dressed splinter showed her to her room so she could sleep.

when Chou was 3months pregnant she had her scan and donny said "the baby looks fine and is developing like it should" then Chou said "is there a way to find out who the father is now?" and donny nodded then told Chou how they could so she let donny do the procedure and then next day he said "splinter is the father of your baby" so Chou went and told splinter she was expecting his baby and he said "this is wonderful i will do anything i can to protect this child" but a week later Chou woke up and saw blood on her bed and she knew this wasn't normal for a pregnancy so she went to splinter and said "splinter help me i think i'm losing our baby" then splinter saw the blood and said "i will take you to donatello and he can help you" then he picked Chou up and took her to their med lab and donny said "she was right it's a miscarriage sorry guys she did lose the baby" then Chou said "thanks donny can you help me back to my room i need to sleep" so they both helped Chou back to her bed and once she was asleep donny left but splinter stayed watching over her and when Chou woke up she said "hey splinter i'm sorry about the baby i guess it wasnt meant to be" then splinter said "would you like me to return you to the surface?" and Chou said "no i want to stay with you guys when i was on the surface i lived with my dad and he's a drunk he doesn't care for me he probably hasn't even noticed i'm gone" then splinter said "you may stay as long as you wish to" then Chou went back to sleep.

1month later Chou and raph were sitting on a rooftop when he suddenly kissed Chou so she said "raph what was that about i'm not interested in you" then raph said "but i'm very interested in you i want you now" then he raped Chou again and left her so Chou went straight home but she hadn't realised she was covered in blood and cum so when she walked in splinter saw her and said "what happened to you Chou?" then she saw herself and started crying then she said "r raph h he ra raped me daddy i'm sorry" then splinter said "you called me daddy" and Chou said "oh i'm sorry splinter i didnt mean to" then splinter said "it is fine you may call me dad but we need to get you examined by donatello so he may see if there is any damage" then he took her hand and led her to donny then when she was on the bed donny looked at all the blood then said "what happened to her father?" and splinter said "raphael raped her i want you to examine her and sort out her obvious wounds" so donny started to take Chou's clothes off so he could see the wounds better but she said "no please i'm fine leave me alone" then she got up and walked away to her room but a few hours later Chou felt something warm running down her side and when she looked she realised she was bleeding a lot so she called splinter and said "daddy i'm bleeding a lot please help get donny" then splinter saw that blood had soaked through her shirt and her covers so he called for donny then said "you will be fine i'm going to make sure of it Chou my child" then donny came in and examined Chou. when he had finished his examination he said "raph's sai must have dug into her she has a big cut on her side i need to stitch it up but apart from that she's fine father" then donny got a needle and thread out of his bag but when he went to Chou to sew up the wound Chou said "no keep away from me get away" then she moved into the corner of her room so splinter said "are you scared of needles Chou?" and Chou nodded so splinter said "will you let him sort out the wound if i hug you and do not let you go?" and again Chou nodded so splinter picked her up and started hugging her then donny sewed the wound up and Chou said "thanks guys i'm sorry about today" then donny said "you cant have a shower or the stitches will come out but you can wipe the blood and cum off yourself but avoid the stitches" then he left so splinter helped Chou clean herself up then he waited with her all night while she slept.

when Chou awoke the next day she felt sick so she ran out of her room and threw up in the only toilet in the lair but just as she was walking out raph walked towards her so she walked towards her room but raph caught up with her and said "if you tell anyone i raped you then i can make life very unpleaseant for you" then Chou broke out of his grip and ran to her room and she stayed there for the rest of the day but splinter knew something was wrong so he asked her "what is wrong my child?" and Chou started crying then said "i'm pregnant with raph's baby daddy what should i do?" and splinter said "in this family we do not believe in getting rid of an unwanted baby you can always grow to love it" so Chou said "ok daddy thank you" then she went out and said to the rest of her family "guys i'm pregnant again and this time it's raph's baby" then raph looked at her angrily. when Chou had her 3month scan donny said "the baby looks fine but i do see what could be a shell forming i think you will need to have this baby by caesarean as it will be too big for you" then Chou said "ok thank you donny i will have one when the time comes" then she left and went to sleep.

when she had her 6month scan she was told that she was having a baby girl so she told raph as she thought he had accepted that she was having his child as well but he still looked very angry at her so she stayed with splinter that night so raph couldnt hurt her but she knew that when he found her on her own he would hurt her and maybe her baby so she made sure to stay with someone at all times but the week before her baby was due all her family had agreed that she needed to stay in her own room for a bit so she went to sleep in her own room but that night while Chou was asleep raph walked into her room and started to beat her hoping to cause a premature birth so the baby would die but Chou woke up and saw him about to hit her bump so she moved a bit and he hit her chest then he took his sai out as he knew she was awake then he said "i know you're awake and i need to deal with this baby before it's born" then he took his sai and threw it towards her but Chou stood up so the sai missed her bump but it hit her chest then she fell to the floor gasping for breath and said "please raph i dont want to die get help" then raph said "no if you die the baby dies too and thats what i want" then he left.

after raph had left Chou tried to drag herself to get help but she couldnt move a lot as she was losing a lot of blood and she knew that she had lost a lot of blood so when she felt like she was going to pass out she knew that if she did she could die but she didnt want her baby to die as well so she bleeped the first number in her shell cell which was leo's and when she heard him at her door she called him in and when he saw her he said "oh god Chou hang on i'll get help" then he called donny and splinter and once they were in Chou's room donny said "what happened Chou?" and Chou said "raph stabbed me he wants the baby to die i think i'm not long for the world but please if i die get the baby out" then leo said "donny stop her bleeding please" and donny said "i'm trying her wound is very severe" then leo said "you've got to do something" then Chou said "please leo dont fight it's ok it doesnt hurt but i want my baby to survive" then splinter said "she will i will raise her for you Chou she will always know her mother what do you want her named?" and Chou said "i want her named after a family member you pick who i know you'll make a great choice and raise her well" then she fell asleep and they thought she had died so donny said "we need to get the baby out in the next 3mins or it will die too leo give me a katana" then leo passed a katana to donny and he cut open Chou's body and rummaged round until he found the baby then he pulled it out and cut the cord so it was seperate from Chou's body then he said "she's fine here you go father seeing as you said you would raise her" then he wrapped the baby up and passed her to splinter and splinter said "i will name her Chou after her mother she is cute i will tell the others now but i know raphael will be angry that the baby lives" the he walked out to see mikey and raph sitting in the kitchen so he walked down.

when splinter walked into the kitchen holding the baby mikey said "hey did Chou have her baby?" and splinter said "kind of michelangelo" and mikey said "what do you mean kinda father?" and splinter said "Chou was stabbed in the chest by your brother raphael to try and kill her baby but we found her and when she died we cut the baby out of her so i have said i will raise this child for her" then mikey said "so Chou is dead?" and splinter nodded then raph looked at the baby and said "oh god what did i do? i left a defenseless baby motherless i'll help look after my baby dad i'm truely sorry i killed Chou may i hold her?" and splinter nodded so raph took his baby and said to her "i will look after you i promise" then he passed the baby back to splinter and went to his room to hit his punchbag as he was mad at himself for killing a mother and nearly killing her unborn child. meanwhile back in Chou's room donny saw blood still pumping out of the wound to Chou's abdomen so he said "wait leo pass my bag over a minute" so leo passed the bag and donny got his stethoscope and put it to her chest then he heard her heart beat so he said "help me quickly leo she's alive we need to treat her wounds now or she really will die" so leo picked Chou up and they both ran to the med lab. when they passed through the living room splinter was sat there feeding the child so he said "what are you doing with her body?" and donny said "she's not dead father she's in a coma we need to treat her now i need your help to ensure her survival" so splinter went with them and once Chou was on a bed he said "leonardo take the child to raphael he has said he will help raise his baby he is sorry for nearly killing Chou tell him of her condition and ask him to look after the child for a while" so leo took the baby to raph and did as he was told then with the baby out of his arms splinter helped donny put Chou on life support so she didn't have to do anything then they treated her two severe wounds and then splinter got the baby back and sat her by Chou then he said "Chou wake for your child and you can name her yourself she needs you" but nothing happened so splinter just sat by her with the child but she didnt wake up and what they didnt know is that she would be in her coma for a while.

6months later at christmas Chou was still in her coma but everyones one christmas wish that year was for her complete recovery even raph who took Chou jnr under his wing as his baby and sat by Chou with baby Chou telling her stories about her mother and on christmas day splinter sat the baby by Chou and said "come on Chou this will make her christmas if you wake up" and this triggered something in Chou as her hand clenched a bit splinter saw this and called the family in then said "she is waking up her hand moved" so donny took her breathing tube out and 2h later splinter sat her baby in her arms and said "Chou that is your baby she wants her mummy to wake up she knows who you are and she wants you i see it in her eyes" then Chou said "daddy? how long have i been out?" and splinter gave a sigh of relief then said "6months and i have been here all the time for you as has your child i called her Chou after you as i thought you had died" then Chou sat up and said "well i nearly did but i fought so i could see my child" then she cuddled her baby and splinter said "why dont we go and open our christmas presents? even you have some we got you one each as we believed you would wake up and we wanted you to know we never forgot you" then Chou tried to stand up but she fell to the floor as her leg muscles were very weak from lying still for half the year so donny picked her up and took her to the living room and when she was there she opened her presents then said "where's raph did he try to hurt Chou?" and splinter said "no he accepted that he was wrong to try and kill her as she is so cute and he has been a very good father to her she loves him and he has been there for you as much as i have been" then Chou said "can you get him for me?" and splinter nodded then went to raph who had been sitting in his room thinking that Chou would never wake up and said "she has woken up raphael and she wishes to see you" then raph ran down the stairs and said "i'm so sorry i tried to kill you Chou i regretted it since i saw our baby" and Chou said "it's ok raph i knew that i could sense it in you and you're forgiven but i'll need a lot of help looking after Chou while i get my strength back wanna help look after our child?" and raph said "i'd love to" then he helped Chou to her room so she could rest for a while.

**the end**


End file.
